Case File: 780092 - St John's Airbase, Louisiana
'This document is classified.' All names have been edited out to keep security. The following are audio logs recapping the events of June 10th, 2003. Witness #1 - Corporal 'Jim Jones' 6/14/2003 - 13:00 '-Audio log begins-' A door can be heard opening and closing, followed by footsteps* Interviewer: At ease, corporal. A chair can be heard scraping on the floor* Interviewer: I assume you know why you're here? Corporal 'Jones': Yes, sir. Interviewer: Good, good. So, what happened the night of the incident? Corporal 'Jones': Well, I was in the infirmary, as per usual, when suddenly I hear this loud explosion from outside. Me and one of the other medics run out to see what happened, when we see this huge orange fireball down the end of the runway. Naturally, we run to it to see if anyone was hurt. That's when I noticed something... strange about it. Interviewer: What do you mean by strange? Corporal 'Jones': Well the fire was a bright orange, but it slowly changed to green. And the fire had no heat at all. None. It wasn't warm, it wasn't cold. It was just. Hmm. It was like a, uhh, hologram, I guess. Also what struck me as odd was the fact that there appeared to be no clear cause of the fire. No vehicles, no chemicals, nothing. It's like this fire was just an optical illusion. Interviewer: Hmm, interesting. Well what happened after you got there? Corporal 'Jones': Well after we got there we found a man lying on the ground. He was conscious but covered in burns. We're talking about third or fourth degree burns here. So realising we were idiots and didn't bring any medical supplies with us, I ran back to the infirmary to get some. I did that and by the time I got back the firefighters were there. They weren't dousing the flames like they should've. I just shrugged it off and went back to the patient. I tried my best to help him, but then again there's not much I could do. They stuck him in a car and drove him to the hospital six miles away. So I was stuck there next to a heatless fire with a bunch of lazy firefighters when something caught my eye. Over the swamp was a bright light about a mile away. I thought nothing of it and just returned to the infirmary, as there was nothing else to do there. Interviewer: What happened next, do you know? Corporal 'Jones': Well I was in the infirmary and three guys came in, two with horrible flesh wounds. The third guy, Sergeant redacted, I think it was. Anyway he said they were attacked by an alligator while investigating the swamp. I realise there's not much that we could do on base, so I got them into a car and drove them down to the hospital. When I got to the hospital, I got them a doctor who could help. And I also found out about our burn patient from earlier. Interviewer: What happened to him? Corporal 'Jones': He died of radiation poisoning. Estimated time of death was ten minutes before the explosion. Interviewer: What? He died before the fire, before you reached him? Corporal 'Jones': Yeah, that's what really throws me off. Interviewer: And you're sure he was conscious when you found him. Corporal 'Jones': Yes. Interviewer: Hmm, very strange indeed. Well, continue on, if you please. Corporal 'Jones': That's pretty much all I know. Other than the fact that some of the security guys who went to investigate the lights over the swamp disappeared. Interviewer: Well if that's all you know, then thank you. You are free to leave now, corporal. Corporal 'Jones': Thank you, sir! The sound of footsteps can be heard, followed by the opening and closing of a door* '-Audio log ends-' Witness #2 - Corporal 'Stan Smith' 4/16/2003 - 14:00 '-Audio log begins-' A door can be heard opening and closing, followed by footsteps* Interviewer: At ease, corporal. A chair can be heard scraping on the floor* Interviewer: Do you know why you're here? Good, good. Please can you tell me all you know about what happened on the tenth of June? Corporal 'Smith': Well, I was in the firehouse like normal when all of a sudden, boom, there was a large explosion. The other firefighters and I rushed into our gear and headed towards the sound of the explosion. When we got to where we assumed the sound came from we saw nothing. No fire, no smoke, nothing. There was a medic there screaming for us to put out the fire, but there was none. Interviewer: Really? No fire at all? Not even any heat? Corporal 'Smith': Oh no, there was heat. Oh God was it hot. But it was hot without a clear source. Which is what struck us as odd. Interviewer: I'd say that was pretty odd. What happened then? Corporal 'Smith': Well we were getting ready to bug out as there was no fire to be put out. That was until we noticed something over the swamp. Interviewer: A bright light? Corporal 'Smith': Bright light? Nah. I mean, there were lights, but they were rather dim. Interviewer: Then what did you see? Corporal 'Smith': Well, I don't know how to describe it properly. It was long and met... Knocking on the door interrupts his sentence* Interviewer: Sorry, hang on. Come in! Door opens and an unidentified person walks in* Unknown Person: Sir, sorry to interrupt. Interviewer: It's okay, Sergeant. What is it you want? Unknown Person: One of the lost security forces has arrived on base. Interviewer: Really? That's fantastic! Unknown Person: He's in the infirmary resting. He had bad cuts and burns across his body. He also kept mumbling about "the lights," "the gas," and, "the dark tall one." Medics can't make a lick of sense of it. Interviewer: Hmm, well thanks for telling me. Inform the medics that I shall visit him once I am done with this interview. Unknown Person: Yes, sir! Door opens and closes as the unknown person leaves the room* Interviewer: Sorry about that. Could you please continue with your story? Corporal 'Smith': Where was I? Oh yeah. Okay so the thing I saw was long and metallic. It kinda looked like the fuselage of a hercules. It appeared to be slightly off the ground. Well from our perspective anyway. And that's when the security guys started their search of the area. I think about twelve of them went out and only three, errr, four came back to base. Though apparently they were rather unlucky as a croc jumped out and got 'em. But that's pretty much all I know. After they left to do their search I went back to the firehouse. Interviewer: Well, if that's all you know then I guess this interview is over. You are free to go, corporal. Corporal 'Smith': Thank you, sir! The sound of footsteps can be heard, followed by the opening and closing of a door* '-Audio log ends-' Witness #3 - Sergeant 'Bobby Hill' 4/17/2003 - 12:00 '-Audio log begins-' A door can be heard opening and closing, followed by footsteps* Interviewer: At ease, sergeant. A chair can be heard scraping on the floor* Interviewer: I assume you know why you're here? Sergeant 'Hill': Yeah, corporal redacted told me you wanted to talk to me. Interviewer: Good. Now, can you please tell me about the incident? Everything you know. Sergeant 'Hill': Well it was about 10 PM and I was just about to end my shift when I get told that there's been an explosion on base. It was funny, though. I didn't hear an explosion. So anyway I grab my stuff and head to where they said the explosion came from. When I got there the firefighters had already put out the flames, leaving the charred remains of one of our helicopters. I asked around to see if anyone knew what had caused the explosion, but no one knew. That was until I saw a fire in the swamp. My first thought was that whoever caused that fire was the person who destroyed a five million dollar helicopter. Interviewer: So you went to investigate? Sergeant 'Hill': Yeah, gathered a team of ten, plus two dogs. Interviewer: But only four returned? Sergeant 'Hill': Four? I was only aware of three, myself included. Interviewer: Private redacted arrived back yesterday. Sergeant 'Hill': Why was I not informed of this? Interviewer: You were unreachable, sergeant. Sergeant 'Hill': Suppose that's true. Wait, did he arrive back on base with his gear? Interviewer: Yes, I do believe he did. Why do you ask? Sergeant 'Hill': Before we left I made everyone attach a camera to their helmets to record what we found. If private redacted came back to base with all his gear, we may be able to find some footage on his camera. Hopefully we can make sense of what happened that night. Interviewer: You're right! Lieutenant redacted, I need you to retrieve private redacted's gear from the medbay! Lieutenant: Yes, sir! Footsteps can be heard followed by the opening of a door. More footsteps are heard as another MP enters the room* Interviewer: Good job, sergeant. If private redacted does have his camera on him, this should help us make sense of the crazy ramblings he's been making. Sergeant 'Hill': No problem, sir. Interviewer: Well we still need you to tell us what you saw in the swamp. Just in case it's important. Sergeant 'Hill': Well, okay. So we're all geared up, we leave base and enter the swamp. Straight away we're all hit with an incredibly sour odor. Smelt a bit like, I want to say chlorine. Well lucky for us, it wasn't. But there was a thick fog. The dogs started playing too. They would stop and stare every so often, followed by whining and barking. Eventually when one of the handlers accidentally let go of the leash, the dog ran like a bat out of hell. We could only really see twenty feet in front of us so we didn't know where the dog ran off to. We just thought that he would find us again later. We eventually reached the end of the dryland area and found the watery part. Water was about four feet deep. I warned people that anything could be underneath the surface, like... Interviewer: An alligator? Sergeant 'Hill': How'd you know? Interviewer: Lucky guess. Sergeant 'Hill': Yeah there was an alligator in the water, jumped and attacked two of our guys. They had massive wounds. They couldn't stay in the swamp, and someone had to escort them back to base. I begrudgingly volunteered. So I get back to base, take them to the infirmary, and head outside. I look back at where the fire had been, and saw nothing there. My guess was that the water had put it out, or the remaining guys out there. Cut forward to tomorrow, and the guys turn up missing. We send out another search party, but find nothing. Even with the help of our remaining Blackhawk. I look over my footage from last night, just to see if I can find anything to help. When I did, I found something interesting. Interviewer: What? Sergeant 'Hill': I was the faintest figure possible. You can just see the outline from the nightvision. But you can clearly see two shining eyes. At first I thought it was a dog or possum, but then I saw the shape and took that thought back. I honestly don't know what to make of it. Interviewer: May I have a look at the footage? Sergeant 'Hill': Sure, I've got it saved on my computer. Interviewer: Wonderful. Shall we end the interview here and view the footage? Sergeant 'Hill': Sounds good, sir. The sounds of chairs and footsteps can be heard before the opening and closing of a door* '-Audio log ends-' Witness #4 - Private 'Andrew Ryan' 5/10/2003 - 12:00 '-Audio log begins-' Footsteps are heard Interviewer: Ah, good morning Private. How are you today? Private 'Ryan': I-I'm fine. I suppose. Interviewer: Do you believe you're ready for your interview now? Private 'Ryan': I should be alright. I'm sorry about the last few times. Interviewer: It's quite alright. After all, what you went through seemed to be quite traumatic. Well feel free to tell me the story in your own time. Private 'Ryan': Well, o-okay. So there was an explosion, and then I was sent out to find something in the swamp. And we found. We found. There was something. Interviewer: What is it you found? Private 'Ryan': Well after walking for a while a couple of people were attacked by a crocodile. Interviewer: Yes I'm well aware that corporal redacted and private redacted were attacked by an alligator. Private 'Ryan': O-oh. Okay. Well after they went back to base we kept walking through the swamp. Then there was an odor. It smelt like. Like, uh, strawberries. Then it got even stronger and started to smell like chlorine. A couple of guys got knocked out because of it. At least I'm pretty sure it was the gas. I knew I was starting to cough up blood. So in a panic I ran towards the nearest strip of land I could. By the time I reached land I fell to the ground and started gasping like a fish. That's when I saw. Interviewer: Saw what? Private what did you see? Private? Private, hello? Oh, uh, look, private it's okay. You are safe here. Private 'Ryan': No, no I'm fucking not! It was there last night. It's here every night! It won't leave me alone! Oh God, why won't it leave me alone? Sometimes it speaks to me. It says it has my friends. Oh God, why? Why? Why? Interviewer: It's okay, private. We're here to help you. The sounds of people rushing into the room can be heard. Private 'Ryan': No, no you can't help me. Oh God. Oh God it's right behind you! Interviewer: Private, private, those are medical officers. They're here to help you. Private, private?! Shit. Sobbing can be heard. Interviewer: Oh God. Turn that tape off. I said turn that godda- '-Audio log ends-' Witness #4 - Private 'Andrew Ryan' (Reinterviewed) 5/16/2003 - 12:00 '-Audio log begins-' Interviewer: Right, private. We need info and we need it now! I've got thirty plus people screaming down my neck for some goddamn fucking answers! Now we can do this easy, or hard. Which would you prefer? Private 'Ryan': I would prefer it to be easy. Sir. Interviewer: Good. Now, tell me what did you see? Private 'Ryan': There were three of them. They seemed to be, like, 7 feet tall. Maybe? I couldn't accurately measure them. They were, uh, they were whitish. I can't remember their faces too well. But I do remember that they had small, slitted eyes. As well as mouths that kinda, they kinda went from one side of the face to the other. Interviewer: Good, good. Any other details worth mentioning? Private 'Ryan': Other than the fact that they haunt my fucking nightmares? No I can't remember shit. Interviewer: Well then we're done here. Goodbye, Private. The sounds of footsteps can be heard Private 'Ryan': No, yeah, he's gone. It's okay. An unknown voice starts speaking Guard: Who the fuck are you talking to?! What? Why are you staring at me like that?! Private 'Ryan' lets out a deafening scream Guard: Ah, what the hell?! Oh shit. Medic, medic, medic! I need some goddamn help here! '-Audio log ends-' Analysis of video taken by Sergeant 'Hill' '-Video length: 30:21-' Video begins: Nine personnel are in a locker room. They are talking about miscellaneous topics as well as asking their superiors why they are being sent out. Superior states that they are investigating a possible act of terrorism. This continues for another 4:31. 5:00: The security forces personnel start their investigation in the swamp. Friendly banter can be heard as well as dogs barking and panting. The footage is dark and it is hard to notice details more than 20 feet away. From what can be seen there are trees, bushes and insects. Enhancing the contrast helps very little. The group walking and talking continues for 2:54. 8:00: Group stops at edge of water. Various groans of annoyance can be heard. Camera pans around giving a clear indication as to where they are. To the south-west the air base can be seen, although just barely. '-It is around this point that Sergeant 'Hill' claimed to have seen a figure in the recovered footage. -' In the footage recovered a figure can be seen next to a tree that is approximately 30 feet away from the group. The tree the creature is standing next to is small, around 8 feet tall. The figure was a little under half the height. Meaning it is approximately 3'8" - 4' feet tall. The creature looked vaguely canine shaped except bipedal. Officials are unable to identify the animal, and records indicate that it does not resemble anything that can be found in Louisiana. '-Returning back to the video-' The security forces talk about how they will cross the water before deciding the best course of action is to just walk through it. 13:21: The group is slowly walking through the water. One of the security officers complains about a pain in his foot. Everyone tells him to 'man up'. Something can be heard breaking the surface of the water followed by screaming. Camera pans to find an alligator attacking a few security officers. Gunshots are heard along with crying. The group is frantic now. They can clearly see blood on and around the two officers. The two aren't able to coherently describe where they had been hurt. One is leaning on the other screaming something about his leg. A decision is made for someone to return to base with the two officers. The cameraman, Sergeant 'Hill' agrees and starts walking back. One of the officers screams that he can't walk. Sergeant 'Hill' hoists him onto his shoulder and begins walking with the other officer. The rest of the video is Sergeant walking back to base with the two injured men. Occasionally stopping to check on them before starting to walk again. The footage is still being reviewed by people in higher positions of power, and a final verdict will be made on the case soon. Private 'Ryan's' tape was corrupted and so could not be examined. Conclusion After much investigation we have no verifiable evidence of this incident being more than mass hysteria brought on by the methane in the air due to the surrounding wetlands. A helicopter was found burnt and destroyed, but this is believed to have been caused by a spark from the wiring igniting the fuel. As of 7/10/2003 this case is officially closed. Talk about the case or a leak of the files will have dire consequences. Category:Military Category:Reality Category:Space